


Stop Gaming.

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Frustration, Gamer girl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: omeone’s really sick of your relationship with the controls and the console.





	Stop Gaming.

“Stop gaming,” he says.

You pretend he isn’t there. You continue jamming on the controls, chewing on your gum, clenching your jaw everytime not knowing that he’s watching you.

“Make me,” you spit back, a half-grin stuck on your the side of your lip.

He was insufferable lately. He bored the shit out of you, and in turn, you found him less tasteful than how you found him before. Whether its out of the lack of interest or the unspoken bitterness on the edge of your tongue that you fear that he’s moving away… You try not to think about it.

But with your eyes glued to the screen, you failed to notice the glint in his eye.

Next thing you know, the controls were yanked on your hand and was thrown on the floor, tugging the console sideways. Your character was getting beaten up by zombies, and you couldn’t do anything about it.

And you?

Your legs were up in the air, your jersey shorts dangling on one shin… as you found his goddamn, sinful lips snug in between your “supposedly dry and arid” folds (as he would jokingly tease you whenever you playfully refused his advances), as he closed those eyes and… started sucking away.

The sound of the slurping was obscene.

The way it felt was also obscene.

Who knew such thin lips would make you feel so wet and so dirty?

You grunted, trying to get him off you, as you watched your character on screen being eaten by the zombies with the huge words “GAME OVER” painted in red all over the frame. But the moment you felt something slick and rough encircle your clit in between sucking movements, that’s when you remember _how fucking gifted his tongue_ _was_.

One slipper fell off your foot and landed on the carpet with a loud thud.

Your skillful hands that were once hopelessly mashing the buttons was now trying to find purchase with those dirty blond curls sticking out in between your fingers. It didn’t help how he managed to flatten out your thigh on the surface of the couch you were pushed upon, as he buried that sharp nose against the soft tuft of hair on top of your mound, humming low against your throbbing clit.

You let out this haunting moan that he’d been dying to hear for a week.

Or maybe a month.

He released your folds with a sharp pop, a wet and obscene sound that kept ringing in your head. He locked you down with your thighs spread open as he quickly unbuckled his thick belt and unzipped his fly…

That’s one fucking huge joystick.

 _Why didn’t I play with this instead?_ Were your last thoughts before he started rubbing his length against your inviting folds, threatening to stick the head in as he coated the hard shaft with your juices.

You covered your mouth to stop yourself from moaning again.

You weren’t going to give him that satisfaction of seeing you come undone.

You just weren’t prepared when you felt him thicken, as he suddenly slid inside of you without warning, stretching you to the brim as he quickly grabbed you by the hair, exposing your neck to his waiting teeth –

“I told you to stop gaming,” he growled against your skin. “ _And play with me instead._ ”

You didn’t even have to say _please_ – when he grabbed your bare hips and started thrusting.

Gods in Heaven.

You completely lost your track of thoughts the moment he started pistoning inside of you, pressing his weight repeatedly against your aching thighs as his throbbing cock violated you again and again and again –

With the way your body was crumpled in sexual defeat on the couch and how he managed to part your legs with his weight; you completely lost track of how his fingers were tangled in your hair and how the surface of his teeth was scraping lightly against the flesh of your neck, threatening to take a juicy bite…

All you could think of is that cock that was winning all the combos and getting all the points by threatening to break all the barriers by slowly filling up your climax gauge…

You eventually lost all your inhibitions as your freed hands suddenly grasped at that exposed _gluteus maximus_ that looked as if it was sculpted by the gods…

And what you didn’t know was that the way your fingernails dug into his cheeks just made his cock throb harder inside of you, turning him on so bad.

“ _Oh God_ –” he moaned in that delicious accent, before spilling inside of you.

For some reason, all you could hear was this ringing bell from the LCD TV Screen that signifies an “Achievement Unlocked” as your walls managed to shudder all around his shaft still rutting inside of you.

 _What was that Achievement for?_ You wondered on later.

_By getting fucked up by zombies or getting ruthlessly fucked by this Adonis?!!_

At that point, you didn’t care if you had to redo that Level all over again, even if you still had that flaccid cock snug inside of you.

Removing himself from the wanton heap he made on top of you, you smirked at that smiling face that matched those curious blue eyes that just infuriated you so much at that moment.

“How about another shot at Round 2, darling?” :)

Motherfucker.

Worst of all, you think you have swallowed your gum.


End file.
